As folding mobile telephones become more popular, mobile telephones having two display areas, namely a main display area and an auxiliary display area, are becoming the norm. The auxiliary display area basically is for displaying limited information, such as time and messages giving notification of mail and incoming calls. However, colorization and increase in size of the auxiliary display area have been accompanied by the possibility of displaying more information.
A mobile communication device disclosed in the specification of JP Patent Kokai Publication JP-P2002-281131A is known as an example of the prior art related to content displayed in both main and auxiliary display areas.
According to the art disclosed in the above-mentioned specification, if a mobile telephone is in the closed or folded state and no response is made to an incoming call, then the date and time of the incoming call and the telephone number of the calling party are displayed in the auxiliary display area. If the mobile telephone is opened or unfolded, information such as the telephone number that was being displayed in the auxiliary display area is displayed in the main display area. Further, if the mobile telephone is in the closed or folded state and e-mail is received, then information such as the name of the sender is displayed in the auxiliary display area. If the mobile telephone is opened or unfolded, then the information that was being displayed in the auxiliary display area and information such as the body of the e-mail is displayed in the main display area.
[Patent Document 1]
JP Patent Kokai Publication JP-P2002-281131 A